Kiss
by FluentFletcher2
Summary: ...FanChum One-Shots
1. The Kisses

Kiss

Thoughts raced around the crowded space of his brain. How had he ended up in this position? He had only been making a point and now he was stuck with feelings he couldn't explain and urges he didn't expect. Kiss…The word pounded through his veins and exploded into more thoughts of the word as he wracked his brain for some explanation. His best friend was driving him insane…which was fairly normal, but the method was inexplicable. He couldn't stop looking at his lips. Kiss…Kiss…Kiss…

The subject of his longing stepped through his office door and he couldn't help but stare at the hard body, the strong features, the sharp eyes, and the full lips. He wanted more…wanted another kiss, and another. He wanted to kiss his best friend until both of them were sick of kisses and wanted to move on to doing other things. He sighed, keeping in check his desire to moan out loud at the thoughts of what else those kissable lips could do. Other places those lips could touch…could kiss.

He forced himself to remain calm as his friend settled into the chair before him. The thoughts of kissing pushed aside as he tried to focus on what the other boy was saying. It was no use, however, as he only stared harder at those delectable lips and felt more desires for kisses and caresses. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as the kisses continued in his mind. The kisses that trailed from his mouth to his neck…from his neck to his chest, chest to abdomen and abdomen to…he couldn't continue thinking along those lines if he wanted to remain sane and seated as his friend rambled on about God knew what.

He focused on the eyes instead of the mouth, hoping to at least seem interested and keep his mind out of the bedroom. Those eyes held promises, however, of passion and he was right back where he started, only the eyes were burning his soul as he dreamed of his friend wrapped around his traitorous body, doing wonderful things with his kisses. Kiss…Kiss…Kiss…

"Wha…?" he asked, hearing his friend speak the word that was tormenting him so. The 'kiss' on his lips sounding so wonderful that he had to hear it again. Before he realized what was happening, however, there were warm, pliable lips on his mouth and he was giving in to the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced…He, Fanboy was kissing the boy who had driven him to the edge of sanity so many times that it was insane. His tongue was being teased by the tongue of his best friend.

As Fanboy continued to kiss Chum Chum, their hands endeavored to explore every inch of the other…touching…caressing…wanting. The kiss was extended to every part of their bodies as they shook with wanting… A kiss ignited the fire between two boys like nothing else could, bonding them eternally in the heat of need.


	2. The Lies

Confessions

I arrange the camera in my room, making sure that everything was composed correctly and that there was a tape in the slot. Yes, I'm old school and prefer cassette tapes over digital cameras. After everything was set, I made sure the camera was in focus and checked everything I set up quickly.

I smiled at my success, I hit record then sat on my bed and faced the camera, "Hi, my name is Lance Corporal. I'm 14 and am currently attending Galaxy Hills Middle School, which makes me a seventh grader. I guess there's a rumor that's going around, stating that I'm gay."

I shuddered at what I was about to say, "My…kind of friend Kyle Blood-Worth Thomason, just loves pointing that out and making fun of me for it all the time. My friend Lupe and best friend Chum Chum stick up for me, and that makes him mad, but eh. Speaking of Chum Chum, that's who I wanted to talk about."

I sighed, "Everyone thinks I'm gay for him, and that I'm the reason Chum Chum and Yo broke up. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not. All I did was TALK to him about him and Yo's relationship and MENTIONED that it might not be working out. Chum Chum just HAPPENED to agree with me and dumped her the next day."

I looked around the room and smiled when I saw a picture of me and Chum Chum then shook my head and continued on, "I mean…okay Chum Chum and I live together, and hang out every day but I can't help it. I just enjoy spending time with him. Most of the time, we're with Kyle, as well so it's not like the two of us are alone together."

I felt anger begin to stir up inside me, "Why is it when two girls hang out constantly, it's fine, but when two guys hang out, they MUST be in a relationship? Yo and Lupe are a good example of what I was just saying; no one asks them if they're dating. Those two shop and have sleepovers together all the time!"

I tried to remain calm but it really wasn't working out, "If Chum Chum and I had sleepovers, people (especially Duke) think we were just making love the night away! I mean Kyle and Chris…well they aren't a very good example because they actually do gay stuff from what I've heard, and also, those two seem like they are in a secret relationship together, so I won't use them."

I growled a little as I continued, "Anyway, people think I'm so into Chum Chum that even our 'adult parental figures' got involved! I remember the day, Oz talked to me about the whole situation. I was embarrassed at the fact that he stated that he knew it was coming eventually, and how accepting he was."

I took a deep breath again but that really didn't help, "He asked me when we were going to come out about our feelings! Of course, I explained to him how he was wrong, and that there was nothing special going on between Chum Chum and I."

I tried again to keep my cool but it just wasn't working out, "Then my cell phone went off. Of course it was Chum Chum telling me how his parents just talked to him about pretty much the same thing. Except the fact his dad was kind of iffy about it. Though, it shocked me that his parents were expecting this as well."

Honestly, I tried to remain calm but I just couldn't take it anymore, "IS EVERYONE JUST WAITING FOR ME AND CHUM CHUM TO GET TOGETHER?!"

I panted lightly and sat there for a few minutes to settle down before I went on, "Though, I'll be nice and flatter you by saying what would interest me in Chum Chum if I DID like him. The first thing would be his brown eyes that are hard not to get lost in. Next his soft and shiny chocolate colored hair. Anyone would just love to run their fingers through."

I smiled a little, "His clear and gentle skin that seems so perfect. His awesome smile that allows you to see his well kept teeth. His sensational voice "would" give me the chills every time he spoke. He has a caring, sweet, animal loving personality."

I cleared my throat, "Moving on, even if I wanted to date Chum Chum, I couldn't because I wouldn't want to our close super best friendship together. He couldn't even be friends with benefits because that involves affection! Us hugging, is the farthest we can go, because that has no commitment. Even though our bodies are touching and our arms are around each other."

I sighed, "I like how if I hug Chum Chum, no one accuses us of being gay but if we have a playful fight and one of us tackles the other then we MUST be a couple. I hate today's society and being a teenager, they both cause too many problems. I already have to deal with hormones, so why do I need all this nonsense from other people?"

I felt the anger arising again, "It's not fair! I'm having a hard enough time trying to get into an art school! I don't have time to be accused of liking Chum Chum. I don't have time for girls to tell me how cute we are together, that he and I should start going out, and that they'd help me get with him!"

The anger continued to build up, "I don't need a girl's help to get Chum Chum! I can get him myself! Who do these people think they are: assuming I can't?"

I was about to go on but I heard a knock on my door which in Chum Chumtly calmed me down and made me smile, "Oh that must be Chum Chum. Okay so all that stuff I said about not liking him was a lie, and my list of why I like him is true. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to shut this off and go make out with my boyfriend."

And that's exactly what I did.


End file.
